


Semi-Automatic

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Bottom Hux, Choking, Kylo Ren is an actor, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, kylo Ren is famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a famous movie actor was hard for Kylo Ren. Well as hard as not throwing around paparazzi could be. They do push a little too much for his liking, and a little throwing really hurts no one.</p><p>      But Kylo's private life honestly didn't exist. Mostly when all the people with cameras and microphones kept shoving up to him and asking who the ginger he was seen with at the beach was.</p><p>((My first Star Wars fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> Omg first fic of the year!  
> And it's my first Star Wars fic with my newest otp!  
> This is unbetaed, so I'm sorry. It's also not great, but I like it.  
> I will be doing a series of Star Wars one shots!

Being a famous movie actor was hard for Kylo Ren. Well as hard as not throwing around paparazzi could be. They do push a little too much for his liking, and a little throwing really hurts no one.

But Kylo's private life honestly didn't exist. Mostly when all the people with cameras and microphones kept shoving up to him and asking who the ginger he was seen with at the beach was.

Yes, they had gotten pictures of them kissing, but none of the gingers face. So people were buzzing with the need to get to know who the mysterious actor Kylo Ren was in a relationship with.

Kylo Ren walked with purpose out of the night club, he had thick black sunglasses tucked on his face which hid his eyes from the crowd that waited out there for him. He grunted and pushed people roughly away. "Get out of my way.." He would growl and then give them a shove. Many fell over, others simply pushed closer. 

"Kylo! Kylo! Tell us about that ginger man we are always seeing!" Many shouted, causing kylo to frown deeper. "I suggest you get outta my way before I punch each and every one of you!" He shouted, but it made them come closer. Kylo shoved harder, hurrying to him black car and jumping in. He quickly started the car and drove off.

~~ 

When the famous male arrived at his house he slammed the door. "Hux!" 

The other male laid on the couch, only in one of Kylo's large black shirts and nothing covering his lower regions. "Oh hello, someone had a bad night?" The ginger raised a brow and grinned. Then he saw the taller male storming towards him. "You have no idea hux.." Kylo snarled and pushed hux roughly against the couch. His large hands cupped his cheeks and then they started the rough kiss. Each second causing a sudden bite or additions of tongue. 

Hux moaned and pulled kylo closer. "Who cares...get on here with me.." He muttered. Kylo stood slightly, still keeping his lips connected and roughly stripping himself of his tight black leather pants. Kylo then pressed hux's legs up. He pulled his lips away and slid over to where one leg rested on either shoulder. He leant forwards gain, stretching hux's legs and making it so he could bite, kiss, and suck on hux's sweet neck and collar bone.

Hux cried out softly and rolled his pinned down hips gently, hands sliding down Kylo's sides till he was able to reach his perfect rump. His large hands gripped at the Snow White ass cheeks, leaving harsh red marks. Kylo growled and arched up his back, rutting his hips forwards. Hux chuckled and gripped again, "you know I love that ass.." His voice was deep with lust. Kylo could only grin back enforce one of his hands slipped down towards hux's member. He caressed it softly then slid it further to his entrance. 

Kylo slid two fingers in, scissoring them in and out stretching Hux out. "I hate you..." Kylo muttered. Hux only grinned, "I know.." He whispered and lulled his head back as he felt the other reposition. Kylo then aligned himself, pressing in slightly before he took the opportunity and slammed within Hux, smirking as he saw the ginger cry out and grip at his shoulders. Kylo leant his head down, sucking at his lovers nipples and continuing to roughly thrust in and out. Hux could only gasp, nails digging within the largers shoulders.

Then hux's hands slid up to Kylo's neck. His large hands gripping sprung it as he evilly groaned. He then gave the mans throat a harsh squeeze. Kylo growled in pleasure and Angled himself again, slamming deep within Hux. His snarled and rolled his hips, hands gripping Kylo's neck tighter.

Kylo let out rough animalistic noises, his toes curling as he lifted himself slightly to make hux's body bend more. They begun to kiss again, Kylo's teeth tearing into hux's lips. Kylo's teeth latched to hux's lower lip, pulling and stretching it before releasing it to return to its original state.

Hux then arched up, causing kylo to thrust roughly again. He smirked and one of his hands went between hux's legs, gripping to his member. Kylo's large hand begun to stroke the other as he thrusts. One rule within their sex, no talking unless one is in true pain. Hux squeaked and jerked his hips up at the contact. Kylo then buried his face against hux's neck, nipping at the skin as he thrusts firmly until he felt the others member quiver in his grip. Kylo chuckled and moved his hands forcibly. Then his lover released all over the others hand. "Mm.." Hux moaned and leant back, allowing kylo to continue thrusting to his end.

Kylo thrusts sloppier, trying to keep strong as he reach his own climax, releasing within Hux. Kylo Ren panted and held himself up, before pulling out. Kylo looked down to the ginger, his long black hair falling around them as their faces broke out in happy grins. They softly kissed, Hux whispering "better..?" Kylo smiled again, "yes..." 

When the taller removed himself he finished undressing then leant over to scoop up Hux, who laughed and snuggled into Kylo's chest. Kylo carried him up the stairs to the room where he laid down with him. Hux pulling kylo to lay his head on his chest. Kylo huffed and closed his eyes. "I love you.." He whispered. Hux only grinned, "I know.."  
When the other was fast asleep Hux pulled out his phone from his ought stand. 

He logged into Kylo's Instagram, grinning at his password, 'gingerass'. He then took a picture of them laying together, he made sure that the forming bruises on Kylo's neck were showing and that his hickeys were also. He then typed, "rough night" and posted it. He loved seeing people scramble to learn more about him. Then Hux fell asleep.

~~

The next morning Hux woke up alone to the anger shouts of kylo from downstairs. "HUX!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" Hux grinned and turned on the tv, seeing that the picture of him and kylo from last was on ever news channel. Hux nods to himself and turns his head to see his naked lover storming into the room. "You're dead! I hated you!!" 

Hux only grinned, "I know..come here.." Kylo launched on him, locking their lips in another rough kiss.


End file.
